A Beautiful Thing
by Chantiix3
Summary: Miley finds her soulmate on the internet. When the both of them meet, can Nick make Miley, who's been suffering from drama in her life, make whole again? I suck at summaries :l lmao NILEY! RATED M/R ONESHOT!


Being nervous suited Miley. It brought a flush to her cheeks that set off her fair complexion and deepened her already dark blue eyes. She had waited long enough to meet the object of her affection and the thrill of finally meeting him in the flesh made her feel both excited and anxious. She wondered how it would go, would they be as comfortable in person as they had been online. She certainly hoped so.

Nick had been the only man on the dating site who had spoken to her as a person. He seemed genuinely interested in who she was and what she was about. They had spent hours chatting away about all sorts of things and the attraction between them had come as a surprise to both of them. Miley, tinged with sadness, remembered where Nick was off to tomorrow. Before they had even spoken Nick had agreed to go overseas to care for an elderly relative that had been neglected by closer family members. The day they first spoke on the net he had informed her that a relationship of any sort wasn't possible as he was due to fly out of the country in two had accepted that and they agreed to chat anyway, sparking off a fantastic had unburdened her soul to this man whom she barely knew, telling him of the years of hurt she had suffered at the hands of her family and then her ex-husband. She revealed how inadequate she had felt when her marriage had failed and how she had not been with another man since he had left.

Nick's warmth and understanding had endeared him to her and his sexy and flirtatious ways had tempted her to delve into the world of cyber sex.

She leaned her head out of her bedroom window, her hair falling in a curvaceous cascade over her shoulder and then glanced back at the clock. Any minute now and he would be here.

Miley was momentarily lost in thought. Remembering their passionate encounters over the net, she blushed even though she was alone. A slow sexy smile spread across her full lips as she relived the amazingly intense experience of sharing her sexuality voyeuristically. Snapped back to reality by the approaching car she craned her neck checking out the driver.

Her mind screamed 'it's him', as she leapt to her feet, quickly assessing her appearance before breathing deeply in a vain attempt to calm herself. Her mind raced as she casually strolled to the door to welcome her guest. It had been a beautiful day and Miley had kept the door open to make the most of the soft warm breeze. Their eyes meet eliciting broad smiles from them both.

"Hey baby," she said greeting her guest like a lifetime friend. "Hey yourself" Nick replied as he strode up the steps. Big strong arms encased her drawing her to his chest in a single smooth move.

Miley sighed and surrendered to his embrace. How was it that, this single hug, could make her feel so at ease? Being lost in his arms was intensely blissful, washing away years of hurt and rejection, replacing them with feelings of acceptance and belonging. Nick, sensing the enormity of the moment for her, softly crooned, "You're safe now baby, no one will ever hurt you again." It is unclear how long they stood there wrapped in each other's arms but for however long it was, it would never be too long.

Miley shouldn't have worried about them being awkward in person. Conversation and laughter flowed as easily as the summer breeze and dinner was enjoyed by both. Even washing the dishes became fun as they laughed and joked about like children. Miley scooped up a generous handful of suds and with a mischievous grin sent them flying in Nick's direction and before long; they were wrestling for supremacy over the suds war.

Breathless and wet with her hands pinned behind her back, Miley stopped her fussing and gazed up at her captor. His eyes seemed to see her very soul and the desire in them was undeniable. Making no attempt to free herself, she offered her lips up to his feeling his hot breath mingling with her own as he took her mouth and made it his own. His tongue slipping between her soft lips sent waves of electricity shooting down through her body awakening sensations long forgotten and quickly welcomed.

Nick relinquished his hold on her hands only to slide his hands up her arms until he held her face gently as he kissed her with the tenderness of first love sweethearts and the passion of well-acquainted lovers. A subtle moan slipped from her mouth as his tongue searched out hers drawing it deeply into his waiting mouth. She gave her mouth to him, openly and without reservation feeling his silken tongue stroking her lips before taking them gently between his teeth. Miley gasped feeling that familiar wetness that previously only she had created. How wonderful it was to have someone else bring on such a heated bodily response.

His hands moved up her face to merge with her fiery locks as he gently took a handful of her hair pulling her head back to expose her throat. His hot wet lips worked down to her delightfully sensitive neck and began to bite and suck the soft skin he found there as his free hand manipulated the buttons of her blouse exposing the red lace bra that attempted to restrain her ample breasts. This time it was his turn to moan. The sight of her wonderfully full breasts straining against the flimsy fabric of her bra was almost more than he could bear, he wanted her, now.

Nick reminded himself of the importance of this first encounter. He wanted to give Miley back her womanhood, wanted to be the one to give her all the pleasures she had been missing since her husband had left all those years ago.

And with that in mind, he proceeded to free her breasts from their confines marveling at the perfectly formed nipples perched proudly on her soft full breasts. They seemed to call to him, begging him to be taken and teased and he was quick to oblige. Stooping down to her breasts, he flicked the erect nipple with the tip of his tongue and watched in amazement as it nearly doubled in size. Nick was stunned; she was so responsive to the slightest touch. His mouth imprisons her nipple firmly between his tongue and teeth feeling her tense and tremble as he did so.

Miley was transfixed; her body had a mind of its own as she trembled beneath his exquisite touch. Every sensation felt virgin and vibrant and seemed to consume her totally and the wetness in her panties had worked its way thru the fabric to grace her thighs with its presence. Without even thinking her hand automatically made its way between her thighs seeking the juices that she knew to be sweet and as her fingers glided gently over the soaked fabric she shuddered. Two fingers worked their way inside the edge of her black lace G-string to immediately immersing themselves in the warm slippery wetness of her aching pussy. Taking a sample of her wetness, she circled her other nipple coating it in the sumptuous delicacy before urging Nick to bestow his attentions to the wet waiting nipple.

He didn't need any further prompting, he took her ripe nipple in his mouth savoring the musky flavor on his tongue sucking long and hard on her juicy nipple till it was bright red and rigid. The ache in his balls grew intense as his desire for this voluptuous vixen threatened to take over and he straightened to gaze into her smoldering eyes. He gently stroked her face noticing the shimmer of fine sweat that was beginning to form on her skin. "Nick," she said in a quietly sexy voice," I want you to make love to me baby, I want you to show me what it is to be a woman again."

Nick's heart leapt at the depth of what she was asking. He felt privileged to be the one to reunite this woman with her sexuality. "Oh baby, it will be my absolute pleasure to make love to you." And with that said, Miley took his hand leading him down the hall to her room and waiting bed. She nervously led Nick down the hallway to her room, her mind racing with a thousand different thoughts. Would it be the perfect encounter she had dreamed of? Would she be pleasing to Nick? She hoped she would. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he deserved.

It was important to her that she be as sexy and desirable to him as he was to her. Miley desperately needed to know that she still had it in her, that sensual ability to make men crumble at her touch. Her ex husband had certainly had no complaints; in fact, he claimed it was her best attribute. She had certainly taken pride in her ability to pleasure her man always seeking new and imaginative ways of keeping their passion alive and it had worked. Sex everyday and several times during a weekend kept the fires well alight within the relationship.

Miley led the way into her room, the soft light from previously lit candles created a soft welcoming ambiance and the aroma of incense lent an air of sensuality to the room. Her decision to slip away after dinner and set the mood of the room had been a good one. The room was inviting and relaxing, the perfect environment for this auspicious occasion. No sooner were they through the door than Nick spun her around into his arms.

Gently stroking her hair, whispering, "You are so very beautiful." His fingers, gracing the skin of her face so softly, tilted her chin, presenting her soft lips for embrace. His lips felt electric against her own, stirring passions already well ablaze. As he searched her mouth, exploring her warmth with his tongue, he felt his own desires for her swell within him.

Miley's clothing seemed inconsequential as he stripped her bare revealing her wonderfully voluptuous body.

Nick allowed his eyes to roam over the creamy silk that was her skin. Her full round breasts sporting pert red nipples sat poised above an hourglass waist. Sumptuous soft hips began the journey to milky thighs delightfully interrupted by a delicate splash of colour. How he longed to nuzzle between those inviting thighs, tasting her sweetness from the source. He lay her down on the bed marveling at the sight of this delectable woman laid out before him and quickly removed his clothing to join in her nakedness.

The warmth of Miley's skin clashed with the coolness of the satin sheeting causing goose bumps to erupt on her delicate skin. She watched as her lover shed his clothing acutely aware of his aroused state. His slightly tanned skin glowed as the flickering light of the candles danced over his chest highlighting his dark nipples. His proud cock, standing firm from amongst a cluster of tightly curled pubic hair, announced certain pleasure. Miley was a little intimidated by the sight of such a prestigious piece of manhood, intimidated and aroused.

As Nick lay down next to his lover, he took his hand and allowed his fingers to trip lightly over Miley's skin. Starting at her throat, traveling in slow light movements over her breasts and nipples he continued down her stomach to trace a fine circuit around her pubes. He watched as Miley's breasts rose and fell in quickening gasps and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Miley's inhibitions had all but fled leaving in its wake a primal hunger. Her mouth captured his lips, drawing his tongue to her own and welcomed the wonderfully wet sweetness of his kiss. She stroked the surface of his tongue with her teeth drawing it in deep and allowing it to slide out before sucking it back in harder. Her kisses disclosed the true intensity of her passion, revealing the hunger that sought satisfaction. Nick, overwhelmed by her desire, reciprocated with eager thrusts of his tongue. His hand slid under her breast moving up to find her nipple before he wrapped it firmly in his fingers. Rolling the sweet gem between his thumb and forefinger, Miley moaned, pushing her breast harder into his hand encouraging him to continue.

Nick's mouth began its voyage of discovery negotiating its way down her throat and forging a wet slippery path with his tongue to the inviting peak of her breast. Her hot hard nipple felt magnificent in his mouth as he sucked and flicked it urged on by Miley's resounding response. While his mouth worked her nipple to a raging hardness, his hand found the other and began the process of arousal.

Miley gasped and writhed beneath the expert teasing of Nick's hands and mouth. Her nipples had found new heights, both of stature and arousal. She felt the intense stirrings of desire throbbing through her pussy and the resulting wetness that threatened to explode from between her thighs.

Finding her hands on his shoulders, she urged him further south to explore and discover the delights she had waiting for him there. As his mouth worked its way lower Miley found herself spreading her thighs inviting him to feast on her hot wet pussy.

Nick drank in her intoxicating aroma, savoring the musky scent before extending his tongue to stroke her hot pink clit. Her pussy was smooth and bare except for the fine smattering of hair crowning her glorious mound.

He wanted to fuck her so badly, needing to sink his straining cock deep into her waiting pussy. However, the sweetness of her juices enticed his tongue to explore further the hot wet crevices nestled between her thighs. The hard sweet nub of her clit teased his tongue and invited his lips to suck it gently. His reward was fresh waves of hot juices that spilt from her pussy covering his mouth and chin. He opened his mouth to take them all in, thrusting his tongue deep into the quivering opening of her pussy. Nick began to make long slow strokes along the length of her pussy, beginning at her clit and continuing past her swollen opening and circling his tongue before sliding back up in intensely exciting strokes.

Miley thrust her hips up to his mouth forcing him to take more of her. The introduction of his fingers inside her threaten to release her imminent orgasm and her pussy responded by grasping his fingers between its hot wet walls. Miley dug her nails into Nick's shoulders as thrust harder and faster as she built her momentum.

"Oh god" her mind screamed and soon her voice followed. Every cell in her body ached to explode as her pussy tightened and pulsed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed, arching her back and exploding her sweet hot cum into Nick's open mouth.

If Miley thought that this orgasm was mind blowing; she was in for a wake up call.

Nick continued to work her clit with his mouth while thrusting his fingers deeper and harder into her, introducing a third finger and curling the tips just a little to stimulate her G spot. Miley fucked his fingers with such force and eagerness, her moans and cries soliciting deeper and more furtive probing and she soon came again only this time her juices squirted against Nick's neck and chest.

Nick could hold off no longer, arose from her divinely wet pussy, and positioned himself over Miley's glowing body. Leaning on one arm, he took his cock and edged it closer to her pussy teasing the head between the hot wet walls of her pussy allowing only the first of eight inches to enter her. Slowly and surely, he guided his perfectly formed manhood into her, each time watching as her sweet pussy took more and more of him into her. Finally, with his entirety engulfed within the walls of her hot temple he began to withdraw, almost to the point of removal, and then dove deeply into her depths.

Miley reciprocated with soft rhythmic sways of her hips completely devouring his cock in each synchronized thrust. The sensation of his glorious cock hard against her cervix was exquisitely painful surpassed only by the overwhelming intensity of the orgasm building within her. As their bodies merged during this most intimate of occasions, her orgasm burned, coursing through her body in a tremendously heated eruption. Every wave of pleasure washed away old heartaches and forged new memories in its wake.

Nick held her so tightly, gasping and calling out, "I love you, god how I love you Miley." His voice straining as he attempted to speak through his own orgasm.

Tears spilled from Miley's eyes as she came, forming hot rivers down her face. "Oh Nick, I love you too, so very much." She stammered through her tears.

Nick didn't need to ask her why she cried; he knew of her pain and of the need she had for him.

As they lay in each other's arms, basking in the warmth and aromas of their love, Miley cried. She cried for all the years that she had waited to know such love, and she cried for the beauty and pureness of the love they now shared. How she had ached for someone to see all of her, to see it all and love her in spite of her flaws. All those years of feeling as though she wasn't good enough vanished in an instant because of his love.

Miley knew they only had tonight. She knew and she didn't care. As they immersed themselves in a night of passionate lovemaking, she reminded herself that so many people go through life never knowing a love like theirs, never feeling the pureness and bliss that came from complete acceptance. Miley would not be sad for only having this blessing for a night; how could she. So many people went through life never feeling the warmth of unconditional love, never knowing the oneness she experienced with Nick.

Instead, Miley chose to bathe in the warmth of his love, being able to look back and know, that for the briefest of moments in her life, she had a beautiful thing.

**So yah.. this was just a mushy Oneshot ;)**

** PLS REVIEW :)**

** love, Chantii**


End file.
